Purr Me A Poem
by Sunny Greenleaf
Summary: When Hermione wakes up and discovers that she's been turned in to a cat. WHo knows what she'll do. Or who she'll meet. Please R/R
1. The Cat

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I based my tale after her books  
  
Chapter 1 A Cat  
  
"Were am I? Last thing I remember is having a butterbeer," thought Hermione Ganger. When she tried to stand, Hermione fell over. When she looked at her feet and hand, Hermione let out a scream. But if came out a yowl. Hermione's feet and arms were brown furry cat paws.  
  
Running on all fours, Hermione ran to the town fountain. Hermione looked into the water. What she saw was a brown eyed, brown furred alley cat. "What's happen to me?" she thought.  
  
"Shoo, shoo!" cried a woman swinging a broom. Quickly Hermione leaped from the fountain and scampered into a near by alley. Sadly Hermione trotted across the town.  
  
"This must be a potion of some sort. If only I could find my wand. Or someone else who wouldn't chase me away and instead change me back." Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
That day Hermione wandered around what seemed like the entire town. People didn't like stray cats much. Whenever a person saw her, they'd either try to blast her with a wand or throw something heavy at her. When night finally began to fall, people of the town went into their houses. But they did it for good reason. As soon as the sun left the sky, strange things came out  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what exactly was it that they were, but their shrieks and howls filled the air. Being only a defenseless cat, Hermione made an easy target for these foul beasts. Hermione stayed close to the shadows. But then she came to the end of the alley. The closest alley was after a large market square.  
  
"I can't stop," Hermione thought. Quickly and silently the brown little cat ran across the open area. But that's when an extremely large dog caught sight of her. It let out a horrible shriek. Hermione turned around to see the black shape of a dog, which was as tall as a man at the shoulders, galloping at her.  
  
Hermione let out high-pitched meow, and then scampered to and fro, zig zaging and trying to throw the dog off her trail. Finally the dog had her in a corner. "Where's Harry and Ron when you need them?" Hermione muttered, "Come think, Hermione, use your brain!" The dog ran closer. Then at the last moment, Hermione dived under the dog.  
  
Going at such a high speed, the dog howled then ran into a mess of stands, carts and finally a brick wall. With only taking a glance back, Hermione ran into the alley. In the darkness she disappeared.  
  
But soon the dog was back up and mad. Hermione dashed along the side of the alley. But before she knew what was happening, Hermione was laying face first on the ground. Hermione found that the dog was still looking for her in the market square. Then some-thing caught Hermione's eye. It was what had tripped her.  
  
Though it was hard to see, Hermione could see that it was a cat. Its front right paw was covered in blood. It was still breathing, its crest gently rising and falling. Then the monster dog let out a war cry. It began to charge down the alley.  
  
Like a flash Hermione continued her escape. But suddenly she stopped. "I can't just leave that cat there," she muttered. When Hermione looked up, she saw the monster bent over the cat, sniffing its new victim.  
  
Hermione raced back to the monster yowling the whole way. The dog only glanced up. So Hermione did the next thing that came to mind. "Hermione, you've got to be crazy!" she thought as she flung herself onto the beast.  
  
The battle was short. Since she took it by surprise, Hermione took the advantage. But it took Hermione a moment to learn how to use her claws. The beast flung her off right as she used her claws. Hermione clung by her front paws to the beast's nose. Somehow she managed to insert her right paw's claws claw into the monster's eye. Then letting out a howl, the dog shook Hermione off. It galloped off injured.  
  
After calming herself, Hermione when to the cat. It seemed fine except for its paw. Suddenly an instinct came to Hermione. She bent down a licked the cat's paw clean. Then Hermione curled up next to the cat. 


	2. Do I know You?

Chapter 2 Do I know you?  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning when the cat next to her shifted. Hermione stood and shook herself. She was so stiff from last night. Hermione looked at the cat that had kept her warm through out the night. Hermione now had a good view of the cat.  
  
It was a male cat slightly larger then she. His golden blonde fur was short and sleek. It seemed to remind her of someone. Hermione sat there and watched the cat as he shifted and began to rouse. The paw wasn't as bad anymore. It had bled a bit over the night, but it had healed some now.  
  
The cat lifted his head and opened his eyes. They were silver gray. The male cat stared at her for some time. Their eyes were locked on one and other until Hermione broke the stare to see a boot flying their way. The male cat looked too. They both sprang to there feet and ran. The other cat fell behind with a limp. Hermione meowed and ran back to him. Another boot flew their way. Hermione leapt to meet it in mid air. She tackled it to the ground.  
  
Hermione then pushed the cat along towards a road leading out of town. They both ran that way. Hermione constantly glanced back at the cat. He lagged farther and farther behind. Thankfully, they made it out just as the cat collapsed and tumbled into the ditch.  
  
Hermione leaped into the ditch after him. He was lying down in the dusty grass, his chest was heaving. Hermione too was short of breath. The cat's leg was open again and bleeding. Hermione licks his face. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.  
  
"Hi," Hermione meowed in her cat voice. The cat opened his mouth to speak, but he hadn't seemed to master his tongue.  
  
Finally, the cat was able to come up with a raspy meow, "Hello."  
  
"What happened to your paw?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was drinking a butterbeer and the next thing that I remember was staring at you," he said.  
  
"Really, that's the same thing that happened to me. Only I was in a different spot when I found you or actually I tripped over you. Who would turn us into cats and why?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I have no idea. What's your name by the way?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione asked.  
  
The cat stared at her with his gray eyes. He began to lick him paw and ignore her question. Hermione stared at him. She laid down beside him watching and thinking.  
  
He seems so familiar. And yet, I don't know, he seems to avoid my eyes now.  
  
Well, they laid in the hot sun for a while until it became to hot. "Do you want to go and find some shade, I mean if you think that your leg is up to it?" Hermione asked standing and streaking.  
  
"Sure," he said standing as well. He stumbled slightly. Hermione was there before he fell. She supported his weight and they began to walk to the nearest grove of trees. The boy's breathing was rapid and tense. Hermione struggled to walk at his slow uneven pace.  
  
Eventually they made it to the grove. There they discovered a pool of fresh water. They lapped the water rapidly. Having fur covering their bodies made the heat a lot worst. In the shade the stretched out and relaxed. Hermione lay next to the water and the boy cat laid with his injured paw in the water. A little trail of blood flow in the water.  
  
"You know, I still don't know your name," she said.  
  
He looked up at her with his silver gray eyes. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Why do you avoid the question?" Hermione shot back.  
  
"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me yet?" he smirked.  
  
"Then I do know you, who are you then?" Hermione said rising to her feet.  
  
"Yes, mudblood, you do," he stared her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Dra--- Draco?" Hermione stared into his cool silver gray eyes that seemed to now be locked on hers.  
  
Please R/R =) * Thanks * 


	3. Him, Why Him?

Chapter 3 Him, why him?  
  
Hermione lied there, in shock. This could not be happening. Finally she finds someone she could relate with, and it turns out to be Draco Malfoy! How??? How could both of them turn into cats???? Why!?  
  
Draco smiled a strange cattish smile. "Surprised?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered without thinking. Draco let out a small laugh. "Uhm... so... what do you think that we should do? I mean, personally, being a cat and all, well, I prefer being human."  
  
Draco stared at her with his deep gray eyes. There was something about them. Hermione had never really taken the time to get to know him or studied his features. She couldn't now, but his eyes were still human. They seemed to relax her and yet made her jumpy at the same time. His eyes weren't cold, like they were at school. It was strange, for once she felt as though she was with someone like Ron or Harry, not her hated enemy. Of course at the moment she couldn't say that she really hated him.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should... find someone we know," Draco suggested.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, you've said something smart for once," Hermione grinned.  
  
Draco smirked in his cattish way. "Let's go then, Mudblood- I mean... Hermione." Hermione was a bit shocked at this. Draco Malfoy was correcting himself for calling her a Mudblood. Now how often does that happen? Hermione stood up and Draco made an attempt to follow. But as soon as he stood, he collided back to the ground.  
  
"Dang leg!" he growled. Then looking up at her, he sighed, "Well, I'm not going to be too much help. Go ahead and leave me." He said it a bit over dramatic not meaning it. Hermione smiled, "Ok." And she got up and walked away slowly.  
  
"Hey!" Draco called almost sounding distressed. Hermione stopped and turned. "You're not seriously thinking of leaving me now, are you?" Hermione smiled and shook her head. Gracefully, her slender brown body slid next to him.  
  
"So... what do we do as we wait?" Hermione said stretching herself out in the shade. Draco lied back a bit too. "Draco, are you sure that you can't remember anything about your attack?"  
  
Draco glanced at her then towards the sky. "Well, uhm... now that I think of it there are a few details that I remember. I was conscious when attacked. My attacker... he... he was dressed fully in black with a mask covering his face. He muttered some curse or something. Next thing I know I'm a whole lot smaller and on the edge of consciousness. I tried to fight. Then he... he pulled out a long knife! And slashed it at me. And... I was... out."  
  
"Well, if you can't stand of it without a whole lot, most likely the tendons and muscles have been severely damaged. You'll need medical attention," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Well!" Draco hissed, "That's great, Hermione, just great!" Hermione was taken back by his sudden loss of temper. "Now what am I to do!? Oh here's an idea, we walk into a bloody hospital and have them fix me!!!" Now Draco was practically yelling at her.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione yelled back, "Go ahead and blame everything on me! Well, news flash Malfoy! I'm the one who can understand and help you! So what are you going to do! To tell you the truth I had an idea too!" The she strode away with her tail held high along with her nose.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called distressed. But Hermione continued to ignore him. Then she heard Draco yowl quietly in pain. Hermione faltered in her paces. There was a soft thud and a small, petty voice. "Hermione, I'm... sorry, I didn't mean it. Please, please come back."  
  
Hermione turned. Her soft amber eyes were engulfed. Cool, pleading gray eyes locked her's where they were. The eyes were gentle and kind, nothing like the eyes of a Draco that she knew once. The way that the sun hit them just right, the way that they took you into a deep emotional place, the way that they comforted her and caused her anger with him to disappear.  
  
Hermione walked back to Draco. He was lying helplessly on the ground. Once again Draco's paw was bleeding. Draco was staring at the ground trying to hide the pain on his face. Hermione lied back down beside him and sighed.  
  
"We need someone to help us," Hermione whispered aloud. "I doubt that we'll survive another night in the open." Hermione looked up the trunk of the oak they were laying under. With lightning speed, Hermione jumped up, extended her claws and climbing up.  
  
When Hermione reached the top branches, she peered out across the flat land. "There's a farm not to far ahead!" she yelled down. Noting the direction, Hermione climbed down.  
  
"How'd you learn to do that? Have you been a car before or something," Draco asked.  
  
"No," Hermione laughed, "I've seem my cat do that plenty of times. I was thinking that I could lead the farmer or whoever is there here and they'll take you and fix you up." Draco smiled and agreed to stay there.  
  
Hermione trotted through the long grass. Now, all she had to do was get there and get someone to come with her. The walk was longer than she had guessed. The ground was very tough on her shorter legs and shoeless feet. Hermione held back the pain and continued on.  
  
After a very long walk, the grass began to shorten around her. Soon, Hermione approached a young man. He was hitching two oxen to a plow. He had a square jaw and very black hair. He wore suspenders and a pale t- shirt. Hermione noticed a wallet sitting next to a rifle on a stump. Prefect. Slowly, Hermione approached the stump. "Well, it's now or never," Hermione whispered.


End file.
